


The Farmer's Daughter

by bardocksheadband



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Short Story, Summer Romance, Title from a Country Song, Truck Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardocksheadband/pseuds/bardocksheadband
Summary: Goku gets a job at Ox's farm. He thought working in the sun couldn't get any hotter, but then the farmer's daughter shows up.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 60





	1. I Caught A Glimpse Of...

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins and I couldn't get these two out of my head. All humans, no powers, alternate universe etc. This will be a 4-5 chapter story with smut of course. I ain't ever the type to rush relations so this first one is the intro. Let me know what you think <3

All brawn, no brain.

That is all he heard from his father lately.

Goku rested his head against the steering wheel of his truck after parking it. Both of his folks have been on his case since they moved out to the countryside. All three of his family members had decent jobs. Ma was a schoolteacher, Pops was a woodsman, and Raditz delivered produce from farms all over the city. At twenty-two years old, Goku was too restless to have a job driving around all day long. He needed something physical but just couldn't find anything that worked for him.

Not having one of those high-tech type of keys, Goku had to push down the lock on his door as he shut it. He had come to the local convenient store to grab a snack and drink after a failed employment search. His forehead was covered in sweat from the heat and lack of air conditioning in his truck, and when he reached the sodas he opened the door of the refrigerated bottles and rested there for a moment.

"Yamcha's a helluva farmhand. How are you going to find someone to replace him?"

"Yeah, Yamcha's great but my requirements ain't too bad. I just need someone with a truck and two strong arms."

Goku straightened up and glanced in the direction of where the conversation was coming from. A beast of a man was talking to the cashier after purchasing some sunflower seeds. He could tell by the overalls and the reddened skin that the man was a farmer.

"Is that all you need?"

The men raised their eyebrows at the kid who approached them out of nowhere. The farmer looked him up and down, sizing him up and then grinning. "You sure look the part. You scared of dirt?"

"No, sir."

"You willing to work until the sun goes down?"

"I ain't got nothing better to do."

The farmer cracked a wide grin. "I like you already, son! How'd you like to start today?"

Goku returned the grin, eager to start making money. It was the only way he'd be able to get some damn cold air in his truck. Besides, how bad could it be? "I like that a lot!"

The large man stuck his hand out. "Sounds like a plan. Name's Ox. What's yours?"

"Goku," they shook firmly before letting go. The young man followed the older one outside after he purchased a gallon of water and some jerky. Hopefully, it would be the last time he needed to use his brother's money. He chugged half of his drink before hopping into his hot vehicle, ready to follow Ox to make some easy change.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"The fence needs fixing, the peaches need to be picked, and the hay needs to be brought to the barn. I have more for you to do but go ahead and start with that."

Goku saluted him and got to work on his chores. The tasks themselves weren't too bad but it was that damn heat that was getting to him. He unbuttoned his shirt so his wifebeater was exposed. As he finished up the fence shortly after, he could feel the sun continuing to beat down on him while heading to the peach trees.

"Hey! You Goku?"

Doing his best to ignore the bead of sweat seeping into his eye, Goku glanced down at the former farmhand. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail so he wouldn't be drenched like the man on the ladder was.

"That's me. You Yamcha?"

"The one and only," the other one winked and held up a glass of water for him. "Ox sure likes to work his men out here. I came by to show you the ropes before I head out tomorrow."

Goku took the glass gratefully and started gulping it down. The liquid had disappeared within seconds. He smacked his dry lips together while handing the glass back to Yamcha. "Thanks, friend. Is it always this dang hot!?"

"Unfortunately," Yamcha chuckled. "It's the humidity that does me in. You get used to it after a while."

"Really?"

"No."

"Damn."

Yamcha stepped back as Goku came down from the ladder with his basket full of peaches. "I'll take those to the farmer if you'd like. Save you the trip."

Once again, the new worker was thankful. He hadn't realized until he was plucking the fruit just how vast Ox's farm was. It was more acres than any of the ones he'd seen in this area. "That'd be great! Where you heading off to?"

"The city. Spent my whole life here and I'm ready to explore," Yamcha waggled his eyebrows. "Between you and me, the best tail can be found in the city. The chicks here act too high and mighty."

Goku smiled but didn't know why. There wasn't a woman around here that caught his eye yet. Since arriving at this place, all he could do was focus on the weather. "Since you know so much, got any tips on surviving this heat?"

"A good hat can be a lifesaver. I'll get ya one when I bring the old man his peaches. There's also a creek not too far from here that I'd take a dip in when I needed some refreshment."

Feeling hopeful that it would get better, Goku patted Yamcha on his back and sent him on his way. His next chore was bringing the hay to the barn. He could feel his calves beginning to ache as he finally approached the haystack. By the time he reached the bails, he had taken his shirt completely off. The heat was burning his bareback.

He threw the hay over his shoulder and hauled it to the barn where the cows were resting. After just two trips back and forth, Goku found himself cursing up a storm and sweating like a dog. He'd need to take a break and wash up in that creek Yamcha mentioned soon before he'd burn up into nothing.

"Where the hell did your shirt go!?"

After wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, Goku turned around to see Yamcha with more water and the cowboy hat. "I thought it would help if I took it off. Guess I was wrong."

"Long sleeves are the way to go. You never want to be without protection from the sun," Yamcha rolled his eyes and handed the clueless farmhand the items he needed. "Don't let the old ladies that play at the bingo hall nearby see you like this. They won't ever leave."

Goku placed the hat atop of his head, covering some of his unique spikes of hair. "I'll remember that for tomorrow."

Yamcha chuckled nervously while waiting for the poor guy to finish his water. He could tell he was already exhausted, but Ox had another request that might do him in. "Hey, pal. The boss wants you to chop wood."

Goku's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he spit up the water. He wiped his mouth and shook his head wildly. "No way! Pops had me doing that back at our old place. Doing it in this humidity could kill me!"

Yamcha shrugged. "You _could_ quit if it's too much for you. But I thought you were different."

Something about his tone didn't sit right with Goku. It was as if he was challenging him, and Goku was never the type to back down from a challenge. He cracked his neck and knuckles then bounced on his feet a few times to get the blood flowing. There was no doubt in his mind his body would be killing him in the morning.

"Give me the ax."

Yamcha smirked and motioned for the younger man to follow him. "Come with me."

The least the bastard could've done was help instead of sitting there watching Goku continuously bring his ax down. Somehow, the heat had risen to greater heights and splitting the wood wasn't doing him any favors. Still, he wanted to wipe that look off the other cowboy's face and kept at it until the sound of a car going over gravel distracted him.

He stood up straight while keeping a hand on the ax to see who had just arrived at the farm. Whoever it was drove a fancy red two-door. The door had finally opened and out stepped a young woman. She was wearing a thin-strapped red dress with a revealing neckline. It showed off a fresh tan she must've gotten while on vacation somewhere. Her long black hair was straight and smooth despite the humidity of the country. After she closed the door, she set her eyes on Goku and he swore she bit her lip.

"Damn," Goku didn't break eye contact with her. Just when he thought it couldn't get any hotter out here. "Who's that?"

"Oh, her?" Yamcha laughed and shook his head when he saw who Goku was checking out. "That's the farmer's daughter. I've been trying for years, man. She's one of those stuck-up girls I told you about. Ain't no chance."

The farmer's daughter raised her hand up slightly to offer Goku a shy wave and he wondered if she really was that bashful or just pretending. He wanted nothing more than to find out.

Ain't no chance, huh?

"We'll see about that," the new farmhand smirked and dropped his ax. He started going in her direction when Ox's voice had interrupted him.

"GOKU!" he was shouting and coming up from behind his new hire until he was standing in the way. "I see you were on your way to help Chi-Chi! That's awfully nice of you. Let's introduce you first. We don't want her thinking you're some weirdo. Where's your shirt, son?"

* * *

Chi-Chi began fanning herself shortly after getting out of the car.

She wanted so badly to chalk it up to the heat, but the sight of a hunk of a man getting closer to her was the most probable reason. When Yamcha first began on the farm, he would go shirtless from time to time and although he was decent to look at, this new guy was something else. She shook her head to rid the thoughts she was having but a blush remained on her face.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Ox opened his arms wide while running to her to finish off their distance. He picked her up and spun her around before putting her back down. "How was your trip to the beach?"

"Hi, Daddy! The girls and I had a great time but it's nice to be back," she grinned and her eyes drifted up to the handsome stranger. He had been watching her ever since she arrived. She wasn't too proud to admit it, but her gaze lingered on his well-defined chest longer than it should have. "Who's your friend?"

"I'll let you two introduce yourselves," Ox had no idea what the two thought of one another and figured there was nothing but cordial innocence between the two. "You're gonna be seeing a lot of him! He's the new Yamcha."

She managed to look at those intense eyes of the stranger now that he was too close for comfort. She reached a hand out and swallowed hard before speaking. "Why, hello there. I'm Chi-Chi. Pleasure to meet you." Her entire body flushed when he kissed her hand instead of shaking it.

"Goku," he slowly looked up and rubbed the soft skin of her hand. She could feel his calloused thumb, letting her know he was a hard worker. "Pleasure's all mine."

The way that he nearly growled his words caused Chi-Chi to blow out air and take a giant step back. She bumped into her car and cleared her throat. "You gonna help a girl bring in her bags or just stand there?"

Goku looked at her father as if he was silently asking permission to enter the home. Ox pounded his back and she could hear the sound of his flesh being smacked as the large hands made an impact.

"Go on ahead, son. Take a little break in the air condition. I'll finish the chopping."

Chi-Chi silently wished her father had denied him and wished even more that Ox would've stayed, especially with the way he was staring at her. No man had ever looked at her like this before. He looked hungry, and hell maybe he was after putting in work on the farm.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

His eyes lit up and right before her, he turned into a sweet, pure soul. "No! Your old man's got me working like a horse nonstop!"

"Would you like me to make you something?"

"Oh boy! Could you!?"

Chi-Chi giggled at his childlike expression. How a man could be so cute and have such strong sex appeal she didn't know. He was carrying her suitcases and following close behind her as they entered the house. She hesitated to open the door to her bedroom but eventually let him in. She had her back pressed to the door as he put her items on the large bed.

"Mighty big mattress for just yourself."

"Are you insinuating something?"

Goku looked at her scowling face with a smile. He loved a good-looking woman who knew big words. "Nah, princess. Just an observation."

They were now standing toe to toe. She hadn't realized how tall he was until now. With their height difference and those large muscles of his, he could just about slam her down anywhere if he wanted to.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Huh!? Oh uh," she sweatdropped as he got even closer to her. He backed her up against the wall of her bedroom. "I was thinking about the...type of sandwich you'd like."

Seeing right through her, he arched an eyebrow. "Sandwiches make your pupils get all big like that?"

"Yes. I'm very into you."

"What was that?"

Not wanting to stumble further, Chi-Chi squeezed his large chest and pushed him out of the room. She slammed the door shut and sunk to the carpet while holding her head in her hands. This burly man was making her forget just who she was! Nobody ever made her get this flustered! After taking a break to cool herself down and get herself together, Chi-Chi emerged from the room with the confidence that made others get out of her way. When she entered the kitchen, she had her nose in the air and was expecting the farmhand to fawn over her.

When he hadn't said anything, she opened her eyes slowly to see him staring at her while munching on a sandwich. "You...you made one yourself?"

"Hope that isn't an issue ma'am," he spoke with a full mouth and then gestured to the plate across from him. "I made one for you, too."

Chi-Chi scrunched her eyebrows together as he continued to eat nosily, especially when he started on the chips. What kind of game was he playing? Was he trying to impress her? She went to the fridge to get the sweet iced tea pitcher and poured two glasses. When she put it down in front of him, he grabbed her wrist gently to keep her from leaving.

"Is this homemade?"

"Y-Yes," she wanted to slap herself for blushing so much. "Why?"

"That's my favorite kind," he released her and drank the tea while she watched. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled even bigger than before. "Damn, this is better than my ma's! Don't tell her I said that."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but return the grin, even if it was smaller. She sat down where her plate was and took a small bite of the sandwich he had made her. After swallowing and wiping remnants from her lips with a napkin, the farmer's daughter decided it was worth getting to know him. Maybe there was something more than that face and body. "Are you close with your mom?"

"Oh, yeah! She's the best! What about you? I don't think I've seen her around."

"That's because she's dead," Chi-Chi waved off his pained expression. "No need to give me that look. I never had the chance to know her. She passed shortly after I was born. Daddy's the only parent I have and he did a good job being both. Speaking of jobs, why'd you take this one?"

Goku chuckled after lowering his glass from his lips. "This a second interview or somethin'?"

"No. Just curious," Chi-Chi leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest that she caught him peaking at a few times. "Yamcha's the only farmhand that's never quit on us. I'm surprised Daddy found someone so fast."

"Just my stupid luck, I guess. The only tough part I've seen is the heat. I like physical work."

"Is that why your body is so fine?"

A smirk slowly grew across Goku's face as Chi-Chi gagged on her tea, literally choking on her accidental slip of words. The last thing she had expected him to say back was, "I was about to ask the same damn thing about yours."

The slamming of the screen door broke the tension at the kitchen table. They looked to see Ox jogging to the fridge to completely rid the home of the sweet tea. He panted as he dropped the pitcher down on the counter. "Ooh-wee it's hot as the dickens out there! Glad to see you two are cooling down in here! So much for your first-day experience, eh son? Want to quit yet?"

Goku kept his smirk and eyes on Chi-Chi who was stuck on him against her will. "No, sir. I think I love my job."


	2. I Feel Something For...

Yamcha was right about the long-sleeves. Now wearing the khaki outfit he bought using his own money, Goku wiped the sweat off his face using his white neck scarf. He would still need to cool off in the creek later, but at least his skin wasn't burning now.

He rolled up the sleeves so his forearms were visible and got back on the tractor after taking a short breather. He was cultivating the land for Ox to grow apple trees in addition to peaches. Not even five minutes later, the farmer's daughter was standing in his way holding a basket and a pitcher of sweet tea. The young man smirked and turned the tractor off once more.

"That for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

His smirk grew into a wide smile at Chi-Chi's sassy tone. Her short black dress left little to the imagination and fit her form perfectly. "Mind meeting me by the creek in half an hour? I need to finish this. I have a job, you know."

He had expected her to turn her heel and head back to wait for him, but she was strutting towards him holding his lunch. She placed the basket on the empty seat beside him and crawled up balancing the pitcher. She put the cool jug in between her legs and grinned sweetly at the farmhand.

"How about I wait with you?"

Goku quickly glanced down at her thighs that were keeping the tea nice and steady. He wanted to run his hands up and down them for the longest time but fought his urges every single time. He had a good thing going with the farmer and wasn't going to let her ruin it.

That didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with her.

"Have you showed this much attention to former employees?"

Chi-Chi blushed and shook her head shyly. Deep down he knew that shyness was all an act but she hadn't let up on it yet. "None of them have ever worked as hard as you. I had to do something."

He stiffened when her hand touched his chest. He didn't take his eyes off her as he turned the tractor back on. Her lips were pouting like she wanted him to do something for them.

"What're you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"These seeds aren't gonna plant themselves."

"Oh," Goku brought his attention to the uncultivated land in front of him and started driving. She had removed her hand from him but had inched so that their legs were touching. She just _wanted_ him to get fired. He did everything he could to think about something besides how good she looked next to him. "What did you make me?"

"Fried chicken. My specialty." As soon as she said it, he could smell the delicious aroma coming from the basket. He could hear her giggling when his stomach growled.

"Any particular reason you're spoiling me today?"

Chi-Chi rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "No reason. You're just a hard worker. You deserve it."

Goku decided to risk it and wrapped one arm around her so she could snuggle against his chest comfortably. Taking care of the land, up close and personal with a pretty girl, and fixing to eat some homemade food?

A man could get use to this.

* * *

Chi-Chi had never felt this way before.

She had her fair amount of dates in the past, but couldn't find someone who made her excited to wake up every morning. He greeted her each day with the tip of his hat and a sexy smile that made her yearn for something more.

Not only was he attractive, but he was a sweetheart to boot. She had caught him numerous times assisting the elderly who came to visit the farm and even entertained the children that came by for a field trip. The days were beginning to grow shorter and the nights were getting longer. They were spending this afternoon at the creek and she was doing everything in her power not to stare at his shirtless body after cooling off.

"Whew! It feels a little chilly! I won't be able to do this soon!"

Water was dripping down from his body and Chi-Chi handed him a towel. As he wiped his face and hair first, her eyes cast downward to his bulge and immediately flushed. It had been a long, hot summer indeed. She didn't know how much more she could take.

He dropped the towel to the ground and was prepared to put dry underwear on when he noticed she was staring. "You can look if you want, princess, but I need to change before I get sick."

Chi-Chi turned her body around faster than necessary, embarrassed that she had been caught. How a man could be so perfect she didn't know. She didn't face him again until she heard the zipping of his jeans. His head went to her lap and he was smiling up at her as she looked down.

"What else is Daddy having you do today?"

"Paint the chicken coop and that's about it. Why?"

That was easy enough. "I can help you if you'd like."

"You trying to spend more time with me?"

"Maybe," she brushed some of his semi-wet bangs away from his forehead. "Is that so bad?"

"Of course not."

* * *

Goku noticed that Chi-Chi was joining him on a lot of projects Ox gave him. He never had her lift a finger because he didn't want those gentle hands to get calloused, but she was still there nonetheless. One day, they were inside the newly built stables to prepare for the horses that would be arriving soon. The farmer's daughter had gotten bored while he tightened up nails and disappeared. When she returned, she was holding a jar of cream.

He lowered his wrench and scratched the back of his head. "What's that for?"

"I saw the old butter churner in the corner over there and wanted to make some," she said a little too sweetly. She was definitely up to something. "Is that alright with you? It's not like I'm doing anything."

"Butter churner? This ain't the eighteen hundreds."

"I know that," she rolled her eyes and tapped the jar with her manicured fingernail. "But we have all this cream so might as well."

Goku shrugged and picked up his wrench again. "Be my guest."

While she pursued her strange hobby, Goku continued to work on securing the wooden planks. In the middle of tightening, he heard light grunting from the corner of the staples. He paused to see Chi-Chi's hands wrapped around the stick of the butter churner. As she pushed the staff up and down, her breasts that were almost coming out of her dress moved in the same motion.

She looked up to see him staring and then quickly went back to pumping the staff.

That's when he knew she was doing it to get his attention.

And boy, was it working.

He dropped the wrench into the hay and stalked towards her as she put in work. He wiped his hands with his handkerchief while watching her intently. "Would you like some help with that? It's my job, after all."

She blinked her long eyelashes at him, not giving up that innocent front. "If you don't mind. It's a lot harder than I remember."

Without a word, he went behind her. He savored the sound of her quiet moan when he pressed his groin against her ass that she was sticking out. Goku's hands covered hers and they were both holding onto the butter churner's staff. He looked down at the top of her cleavage as they pumped once. The farmhand brought his lips to her cheek to kiss her softly before whispering into her ear.

"Your little game is over."

He listened to her swallow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're not as shy as you act, are you?"

Chi-Chi didn't have a chance to say anything. Goku pushed her forward with his hips so that the shaft was in between her thighs. As he made them pump it faster, it was stimulating her most pleasurable area. She threw her head back against him while crying out, and her sounds only got louder when he started nipping and sucking her neck.

"Goku...Why does this feel so damn good?"

"I can make you feel even better," he murmured into her sensitive skin.

"Please..." she begged while turning her head so she could reach his lips. He crushed his mouth against hers and his eyes widened in surprise when she started to suck on his tongue. His hands left the shaft to wrap around her waist to pull her away into one of the stables. They fell into the hay together and rolled around, desperately kissing one another as if they were hormone-crazed teenagers again.

"Chi-Chi! Are you in there!?"

At the sound of her father's voice, she ended their makeout session abruptly and sat up straight with her hands covering her reddened face. Straw was all in her hair as it was in Goku's when the farmhand joined her.

"Y-Yes!" she managed to call out. "I'll be out in a second! Just...helping Goku!"

"Sounds good, honey! I'll be waiting for you near the hogs!"

"Okay!" Chi-Chi sighed and looked at Goku, who was shrugging his broad shoulders to let her know it was okay. He helped her get to her feet and brushed off any straw that had gotten trapped in her skin, dress, or hair.

"I think you better go."

"I think you're right."

The farmer's daughter held onto the door of the stables and chanced a look at Goku before exiting. His dark eyes were watching her hungrily for a moment before he bent down for his wrench.

"I ain't ever gonna get any work done with you distracting me, princess. Next time you want to spend time with me, it's going to be a date. Understand?"

Chi-Chi's chest heaved for a second while she caught her breath. "You'll have to be the one to tell Daddy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I mean it, Goku. If you plan on doing more of...that stuff, you'll need to make this official. Boyfriend and girlfriend, something like that."

"Yes, ma'am," he repeated again but with a wink. "Who knows, I might end up making you my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living life on the edge with this mini story LMFAO try to pretend I’m sane


	3. I Made Love To...

Goku felt strange wearing clothing that wasn't his typical farmhand uniform. The fact his sleeves weren't rolled up was really bothering him, but Chi-Chi advised him to leave them down. He was sitting at the kitchen table directly across from the farmer's daughter, with Ox at the head of it.

"So you want to date my daughter, huh?"

The man being questioned glanced at the woman. Her dark hair was curled and her face was glammed up like a doll. Her blue floral dress complimented his shell patterned button-up shirt well, and he was now understanding why she picked the ridiculous getup for him to wear. He smiled watching her cheeks flare up after he was staring too long.

"Yes, sir. With all my heart."

The two young adults looked at Ox who was leaning back in his chair scratching his beard. His deep frown turned into a large grin to let them know he loved the idea.

"Are you kidding me!?" the farmer laughed. "Of course you can take my little princess on a date! You're a hard worker and a decent man. Just have her back by ten."

With Chi-Chi being an adult free to come and go at her own will, she rolled her eyes and jumped up to grab her purse from her bedroom. Goku on the other hand wasn't so sure he was joking.

"I'll be sure to have her back before ten, sir. You have my word."

Ox had gotten up the same time as Goku did to shake his hand firmly. Their favorite girl was standing by the door waiting for the farmhand to take her hand. Before he could take a step forward, Ox draped a large arm over his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Just no funny business, alright?"

Goku shuddered at the hair-raising tone of the farmer's voice. He wasn't smiling at all this time.

"You coming, cowboy!?"

The young man gulped after Ox patted him on the back and pushed him forward. Not putting his hands all over that body in front of him was going to be the most challenging part of his job.

* * *

It seemed as the days got shorter and nights got longer, the heat began to dwindle down but the feelings Goku and Chi-Chi had for one another grew more intense. Long after the sun had gone down, they were holding hands by the river.

"Did I forget to tell you how beautiful you are?"

"It's the first thing you told me."

Goku put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. He swore he could see love reflecting in her eyes and it made him grin. "Good," he kissed her gently like he had done plenty of times before. "You deserve to hear it every day."

As Chi-Chi pressed her forehead against his after the simple kiss, she could feel her body aching for more. It was getting increasingly difficult to avoid what she really craved. There was something about tonight that felt right. She held onto his stubbly jawline and parted his mouth with her tongue. He moaned against her lips and quickly wrapped his arms around her as he was lowered to the grass.

While she swirled her tongue over his, Goku's hands roamed up her soft thighs and lifted up her floral dress to squeeze her ass. He kept his hands there and pushed her down on his hardened cock. She gasped while pulling her mouth away from his and immediately sunk her teeth into his neck.

"Fuck princess," he groaned and throbbed against her. "You just want me to get in trouble, don't ya?"

"Maybe I do."

He didn't know if it was that sultry voice she spoke in or the sensation of her tongue roaming across the hickey she had just given him, but he was willing to lose his job just to get inside of her. He held on tightly to her bottom while sitting up straight. She had the nerve to be smiling innocently at him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I knew you aren't as innocent as you look."

Not wanting to lose the momentum building up, Chi-Chi whispered hotly into his ear. "Only when it comes to you, cowboy."

That did it. Goku jumped to his feet and she giggled as he lifted her up with him. He put her down in the bed of his truck while he took off his pants. She was planning on removing her panties but he was already grabbing her ankles to wrap around him again. She held onto his neck as he slammed her against the side of the old truck. He slid her thin underwear to the side using his cock, done wasting time.

Chi-Chi threw her head back against the window when Goku shoved their hips together. Her breasts were jiggling their way out of the neckline of her dress as he thrust into her.

"Goku," she cried out. "Choke me!"

He raised both eyebrows hearing her command.

Shit.

She really _was_ full of surprises!

With his hips grinding against hers, she was secure enough against the truck for him to be able to put both hands on her neck. She was feeling wetter and hotter than ever thanks to his grip. He kissed her hard to prevent her from screaming as she reached her climax. It didn't take long for the farmhand to finish after. Goku exhaled against her breasts while experiencing the moment of bliss.

"Damn," he chuckled exhaustively realizing he just pumped his seed inside of her. "Should've worn a condom."

Once he pulled out, Chi-Chi's feet hit the ground and she stumbled into him, a little disorientated and numb in the legs after their lovemaking. She clung to his chest and smiled shyly.

"That's okay. If I end up pregnant, that means you'll have to marry me."

Goku shook his head in disbelief as he pulled his boxers and pants up. The farmer's daughter was nothing like he thought she was.

She was even better.

"Crazy girl," he smirked and carried her to the bed of his truck. With their original plan being to watch the stars, Goku had placed plenty of pillows and blankets to make themselves comfortable. Chi-Chi snuggled against his chest and held onto him tightly. He had one muscular arm around her and one underneath his head for support. They were now doing what they were supposed to be doing in the first place.

"Aren't the stars absolutely beautiful?"

"Yeah," his eyes shifted to her own that were sparkling bright. "They sure are."

"You aren't even looking at them!"

"I know."

* * *

"Oh, dammit! Goku, get up! It's morning!"

Normally it would take a good hour for him to finally get out of bed, but Chi-Chi's voice and the heat from the sun got him up quickly. He had drool remnants on his lips while running a hand through his hair. "Did your old man text you!?"

"No!" Chi-Chi scrolled through her phone rapidly. "But we have to go now! He gets up in a few minutes!"

The sneaky young adults drove away from the river as quickly as they could. Goku could sense that Chi-Chi was stressed and reached a hand out. He smiled while looking forward when she took it.

"If we both survive, I just want to let you know I had a great time last night. We should do it again sometime."

Goku glanced at her briefly just to see that smile of hers. He squeezed her hand tightly and kept on his way. "Just say the word. That farm is awfully big."

Chi-Chi blushed at the suggestion but was thrilled by the thought of sneaking around. He must want her just as badly as she wanted him. "It sure is. I'm already thinking of a few good places."

Damn.

Did he mention how much he loves his job?

They pulled up around the back of the house where Chi-Chi's bedroom was and she hurried to the unlocked window. Goku helped her through by pushing her bottom up, and she slapped him gently across the cheek once she was inside. He was grinning and leaning by the window sill.

"Get some rest, princess. I'll see you later."

They shared a quick kiss before she shut the window. Goku practically skipped to his truck after their relations last night and parked his car in the correct spot. The minute he pulled in, Ox opened the door widely.

"You ready to put in work today, son? Hope you got your rest, you're in for a rough one!"

Running on little sleep wasn't going to bother him one bit. His shirt smelled like her perfume, and that alone was enough to get him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this version of Goku ain't too good at keeping promises LMFAO. I apologize greatly for this plotline, there really isn't one. I just felt like writing about a horny farmer Goku. Sometimes, ain't it nice to just have a little fun? See you next update ;)


End file.
